Memoirs
by Yuki Cross
Summary: This is a sotry that take place before the host club. It's about a girl,Cait Ina, who recently transfered to ouran. She meets Mori nad is instanly attracted, but is Mori? read to find out!:D


_ This story is, for now, taking place before the host club was formed. This is a story that sort of formed out of a dream I had. Now the actual dream took place in Mori's third year so I decided to create a character that he would meet early on and slowly fall for her or maybe not XD. Hope you guys enjoy this._

* * *

I started going to Ouran 3 years ago, at the beginning of my high school education. The reason to this was because of a very, very recent event at that time. My parents died in a car crash at the start of summer, when I was still at a boarding school in London. I came back to inherit their life saving's and the family company, which I turned over to my dad's best friend for the time being. I then decided that it would be a waste of time to go back to the snobbish school I used to go to, and try a fresh start so I can forget I'm the richest kid in Japan.

My first day went okay, I felt like a total outsider compared to the people around me who have known each other since before kindergarten, but I was okay. People chatted with me, asked where I went to before and why I came here and to say they're sorry for my loss. It was obvious only a few were being polite, while others were looking for a wealthy acquaintance. I always smiled and remain polite and kind and that awarded me with plenty smiles and handshakes and invitations. I only accepted a few of those.

By the end of class I started to hear whispers from the girls around me. " Mori-san's going to be practicing after school, want to come and watch?"

"No, I can't I'm planning on watching Hunny-san lead the Karate club! He's so adorable!"

And the whispers continued till the bell rang. I started picking up my books slowly as everyone rushed through the door. Once I was finished the classroom was empty, save for the teacher who I bowed respectfully to as I left the classroom. As soon as I rounded the corner I sighed. I always hated school, too many people in one place all creating noise, and it eventually gets to me giving me a massive head-ache.

I started to walk faster to the front of the school when I ran into something, or more like someone. " Oh, I'm sorry, in a bit too much of a hurry I guess." I chuckled lightly as I looked up into the person's face. " I'm Ina Cait class 1-B by the way."

"Morinozuka Takashi, class 1-A."

This was my first time meeting Mori-san, as people call him, and now I understood all those whispers. The girls were right, Mori was a guy worth looking at. He's tall, incredibly tall, and had, by the looks of it, an amazingly fit body. The hair on his head was black, and kept in a messily neat cut. Oh and his eyes, his eyes were to die for. They were a thoughtful dark grayish colour, so intelligent but yet deadly in a way.

This was when I fell madly in lust with Mori, just because of his eyes…. and maybe his body………So I began, or tried to, start a conversation with him. " Where are you off to?"

"Kendo." He replied in a monotone.

" Ah, so you're part of the kendo club, I've heard of it. Well I better let you go seeing as most clubs start after school and you're probably almost late. It was nice meeting you, hope we can talk again, good-bye Morinozuka-san." I only used his actual name because, well my classmates have known him for most of his life and I'd only just met him. It would be rude.

Mori nodded, " Good-bye Ina-san." And he took off with an almost graceful speed.

"I hope I can talk to him again," I wondered out loud as I started on my path again to the front. "It seems like he would have so much to say if I just got to know him."

I smiled when I saw my driver as I got out side of the school, but the in the distance I heard loud applause. I turned towards the noise and saw a large group of people around something. I being very curious decided to check it out. AS I got closer to the crowd the more I notice that it was mostly females in their yellow dresses. As I moved through the crowd, with the girls getting mad at me, I noticed that it was all girls.

When I got towards the front I saw a few number of boys standing around with wooden swords. Now that was nothing to be too excited about, but these guys had something else that made them special, they were shirtless guys with wooden swords. Not only were they shirtless, they were shirtless with six packs and tones arms with a gleam of sweat on their skin. So you can pretty much tell why those girls were there.

I sighed; it was disappointing I thought something spectacular was happening. I turned to leave when I noticed a wave of girls faint in front of me. Naturally I turn back to see what made them faint, maybe someone got hurt. I pulled out a cell phone from my invisible pocket getting ready to call 911. When I completely turned around I knew why, there was Mori-san standing tall and shirtless. It was then confirmed in my mind that he did have a sexy body.

Mori scanned over the crowd and when our eyes met he nodded his head in hello. I gave a shy little wave of my hand and turned around; when I looked back quickly he was still staring at me. Something was different though; his lips were upturned into what I would call a small smile.

On that day, I got to like Ouran a lot more then I had in the morning. It had turned into a wonderful world full of hot guys, especially Mori-san.


End file.
